Bad Romance
|year = 2009 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Official Choreo) |dg = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |alt = Official Choreo |difficulty = Medium (Classic) Extreme (Official Choreo) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Official Choreo/Mashup) |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |gc = / / (Classic) (Official Choreo) |lc = (Classic) (Official Choreo/Mashup) |nowc = BadRomance (Classic) BadRomanceALT (Official Choreo) |pictos = 114 (Classic) 208 (Official Choreo) 141 (Mashup) |audio = |perf = Classic Shirley Henault (P1) Juliana Herrera (P2) Laure Dary (P3) Official Choreo Mehdi Kerkouche |choreo = Official Choreo |kcal = 33 |dura = 4:56 }} "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are all women dressed as brides. They start out completely black during the verses and bridge, but during the chorus they can be seen clearly. Everything they wear is white. P2 P2 wears a legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. She has a purple fingerless glove and monster claws. During the chorus, she wears a headpiece covered with flowers and a puffy high-low dress. There appears to be netting hanging from the headpiece. She has a purple outline. P1/P3 P1 and P3 wear midriff tops, shorts, and wedding veils (which are much smaller than P2's). They have red fingerless gloves and monster claws. During the chorus, they wear one-piece leotards and their veils are larger. They have a purple outline. Badromance coach 1 old.png|P1 (Old) Badromance coach 2 old.png|P2 (Old) Badromance coach 3 old.png|P3 (Old) Badromance coach 1.png|P1 (Updated) Badromance coach 2.png|P2 (Updated) Badromance coach 3.png|P3 (Updated) Official Choreo The alternate coach is a man with short black hair. He wears a pink blindfold, a teal one-sleeved cropped shirt that's highly cut on the left, a dark pink crop top and black shorts. He also wears pink and blue striped socks, black boots. His glove is fingerless. Background Classic During the verses and bridge, the background is completely pitch black. During the chorus, white randomly connected lines appear. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. Official Choreo It uses the Extreme background from the previous game; an array of flashing platforms and quadrilaterals. The colors that flash are red, violet, and teal. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P2, bring your arms downward and upward as if you are sending a kiss; P1 and P3, swing your arms up and down. Badromance gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Badromance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Official Choreography There are 3 Gold Moves in the Official Choreography: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake while kneeling. Gold Move 3: Quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. BadRomanceALT gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 BadRomanceALT gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Badromancealt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Badromancealt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia * Bad Romance is the third song by Lady Gaga * The words "stick" (a reference to male genitalia) and "b**ch" are censored. * The Official Choreography was not added to Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited due to rights. However it is still available on Just Dance Epic Hits. * This is the first time when the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color is not tan/yellow because they are wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh color; it can be seen well in an HD photo. * This is the first time that a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real in the main series. * Both routines use some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. * Bad Romance is the first ever all female Trio dance mode in the series, not counting the Just Dance (Sing Along) and Dancing Queen. * The game uses the album version of Bad Romance, which has a duration of 4:56. * The official choreography is claimed by Ubisoft to be the hardest choreography ever in the series when it is unlocked. * The dancer in the official choreography can be seen lip syncing the line Rah rah ah ah ah, roma-roma-ah, Gaga, ooh-la-la, want your bad romance. He only lip syncs a few of these repeated lines. * This is the first routine in the whole series to lack chroma key. Gallery Game Files Badromance.jpg|''Bad Romance'' BadRomanceALT Cover Generic.png|''Bad Romance'' (Official Choreo) BadRomance_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach (Classic) Badromancealt cover albumcoach.png|album coach (Official Choreo) badromance_cover_albumbkg.png|album background (Classic) badromancealt_cover_albumbkg.png|album background (Official Choreo) Behind the Scenes Badromance brief.png|Creative brief Videos Official Music Video Lady Gaga - Bad Romance Gameplays 'Classic' Bad Romance - Just Dance 2015 'Official Choreography' Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternatives Category:Routines that are not on Just Dance Now Category:Routines that are not on Just Dance Unlimited Category:Trios Category:Solos Category:Extremes Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs by Lady Gaga